1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility knife, and more particularly to a utility knife including a feeding structure or device for easily pushing or feeding or changing a spare knife blade into a blade carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical utility knives comprise a blade carrier slidably received in a handle or housing for carrying and moving knife blade into and out of the handle or housing and for selectively conducting the cutting operation. Some of the typical utility knives further provide a blade box built in the handle or housing for storing spare knife blades.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,062 to the present inventor, Huang, discloses one of the typical utility knives comprising a blade box built into the handle or housing for receiving and storing spare knife blades. However, the spare knife blades received and stored within the blade box may not be easily and quickly fed or pushed into the blade carrier and are normally required to be removed from the blade box and then engaged into the blade carrier manually by the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,589 to Martone et al. discloses another typical utility knife also comprising a blade storage member pivotally connected with the main body and constructed and arranged to carry a supply of spare blades and is movable between a closed position wherein the spare blades are concealed and a fully opened position permitting access to the spare blades.
However, similarly, the spare knife blades received and stored within the blade storage member also may not be easily and quickly fed or pushed into the blade carrier and are also required to be removed from the blade storage member and then engaged into the blade carrier manually by the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional spare knife blades feeding device for the utility knives.